Talk:The Loyalists 9
Okay, there are now officially way too many loyalists. This is getting out of control. Supahbadmarine 16:35, June 2, 2011 (UTC) These Loyalist traitor articals are becoming unable to connect with each other. I think the Mods should make a blog about this kind of thing. The origonal Chapters that where should be the only ones. Imposter101 16:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I am somewhat in agreeance. I am worried that if we view it too strictly it might close creative doors. Still this idea of loyalist survivors is certainly being overused. Supahbadmarine 16:49, June 2, 2011 (UTC) It may turn into a situation where nearly every Chapter contains Marines who didn't help Horus and it seems like this guy hasn't even bothered to see if others have used this idea which quite a few have. One was enougth now its becoming overused. Can any one settle with just a 'Normal custom marine Chapter.' They don't need to be ultra amazing space warrrios , even without the strange chapter names Space Marines are amazing Warriors even when not vetrens of the Horus Hersy. Imposter101 17:13, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I just made a blog addressing the problem. Supahbadmarine 17:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) You need to check out the blog which Supahbadmarine posted a link to, If you don't do so in the next 30 minutes I'll post this message on your actual page. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:30, June 5, 2011 (UTC) YOU NEED TO RESPOND TO YOUR TALK PAGE!!! For Khonre's sake you need to check out the blog and respond to the criticisms. And you need to do it now. I can see that you are obviously active so you have no excuse to ignore the talk page. I will post directly on your article if you continue to ignore us. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:52, June 5, 2011 (UTC) :On top of that the article is in violation two of the site's rules, that of breaking the canon and having terrible spelling and grammar. A Shadow Before the Dawn My Talk 15:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) The creator of this Article is quite Igronent and refuses to even listen to the signed up members of the site. Remove this article unless this user replies , I'm starting to think he may be a Troll. Imposter101 18:27, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Unidentified User, you are just being an imbecile. It isn't that hard to check the talk page. Regards, TardirProductions 18:46, June 5, 2011 (UTC) I believe that the situation has descended to the point where its no use talking anymore. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 18:54, June 5, 2011 (UTC) At lest this page is removed , I just hope its creator does not attempet to revive it. [ Imposter101] 19:25, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Wait what happened to the page? Imposter101 19:28, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Vegas Addict deleted it and the Legions of Evermore. Supahbadmarine 19:41, June 6, 2011 (UTC) THAT'S IT!!!!!!! okay, my name is kyle mason. i'm fifteen years old, new to the hobby, and like new ideas. i read the horus heresy novels online and thought what a waste of gene seed for the traitors. there are a million possabilities for loyalists!! incorperating them into other chapters doesn't work in my mind. who'd have them and not be blasted into peices for heresy? why would all of them join chaos, there must have been a few uncorruptable ones besides those who were killed at istvaan. i don't hear anyone critising that 'Brotherhood of the faithful' shit or the article that basically takes over garro's life for him after the heresy! and as for the critisism, if it isn't constructive, i dont want to hear it! i will eventually create my own account, and when that happens anyone who deletes my articles will find their own reversed to the opening title or an infection in their inbox, so help me!!!!!!!!! Please calm down Mr Mason. I understand your frustration, but this has been coming for a long time. Furthermore you make good points about the Brotherhood of the Faithful, and while it has not been addressed for a while there has been a debate about it's canonity. Make your account. Then you can talk with the other Users and myself on equal ground. If you had done so from the start I believe you would have found that the community might have helped you. Supahbadmarine 16:32, June 7, 2011 (UTC) We tired to but now you're threatning us! You break two of the main Dakka Rules and refuse to listen to the comments. Threatning to send a Virus thats just sad and I think you really should just calm and listen. Imposter101 16:34, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Making threats like that will lead you to a permanent ban, as it is situated in the Wiki Sites Rules. I suggest you remove that statement before a mod finds it cause otherwise you will have absolutely no chance of ever making an article again on this site. And don't think because you are unregistered you can't be banned because your IP address (and all of it's related variants) is capable of being blocked. Jackal Hyena 16:42, June 7, 2011 (UTC) But Kyle, if you had created an Account from the beginning it would have been much easier for you. A similar thing happened for me about my first Article, the Red Crusaders. I got lots of stuff about it being Non-Canon Friendly, and NCF articles are not allowed here, as you surely know. But i defended the Article, wich you should have done from the beginning. If you had defended the article you might not have a need to threaten us with a virus. And i don't fear any virus. I have a solid Anti-Virus program. Regards, TardirProductions 18:13, June 7, 2011 (UTC) To quote an ultramarine on regards to angry marines: "Dude! Calm the fuck down!" Threatening with viruses is certainly not a good way to not get an IP banNo peace in the galaxy, only war.-Kirbycollin1 19:57, June 7, 2011 (UTC)